


Deleted Scene from Spectre

by WolfaMoon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Ending - SPECTRE, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deleted Scenes, Extended Scene, Friendship/Love, Hurt Q (James Bond), Hurt/Comfort, James Bond Being an Asshole, Missing Scene, Post-SPECTRE, Protective Eve Moneypenny, SPECTRE Fix-It, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Deleted Scene from Spectre. The car, which Tanner is driving, was assaulted with bullets and no one was injured.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny & Q, James Bond & Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Deleted Scene from Spectre

Deleted Scene from Spectre   
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Deleted Scene from Spectre. The car, which Tanner is driving, was assaulted with bullets and no one was injured.  
Disclaimer: No Own.

// Deleted Scene from Spectre//

The gun had gone off and Moneypenny screamed for tanner to back up. Getting away she turns back to q.  
“Q? Q!” Q is Slumped over his computer. “Oh god.” She maneuvers herself into the backseat. There she lifts him back to get a look. He is bleeding but from where? She feels along his right arm then she feels to her neck. There it is. She presses hard on his next. Q groans. “easy Q.”  
“I… I need.” He croaks. His hands trying to get the laptop open. Moneypenny opens the laptop all the way. Shaking hands move over the keyboard. She keeps the pressure on while Q works his magic.  
Gathering M, he begins to order them to work. Moneypenny glares at M for disregarding Q, but they need him.   
Q ends the connection and C dies.  
Then they go see their former headquarters become a dust cloud. Bond making it out. Then Moneypenny grabs Q and drives him to the hospital.

//

Bond had made a choice to go with Madeleine but he needed transportation. Arriving at Q’s lair it is empty. Reaching for his phone he dials up Moneypenny.  
“Moneypenny.”  
“Have you seen Q?”  
“I’m with him right now.”  
“Well tell him to get his ass down here now.”  
“I wish he could.” Her attitude bleeding through her voice.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“He was shot!” She hangs up the phone. Bond looking perplexed going outside. Then he looks at Madeleine.   
“I have to make a side trip.”  
“what’s wrong?”  
“Q,” Madeleine interrupts  
“The boy in the hotel room.” Bond look at her. Guess he wasn’t the only one who saw Q’s spots.  
“Yes.”  
“Did he heal up okay?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He was injured at the hotel. But I gathered you always treated him that way. Since you’re you.”  
“No, I.” He speeds the loner car toward the medical facility MI-6 always uses. Getting out he heads inside. Madeleine scoots over to go park the car.  
Entering Q’s room he looks at Moneypenny then down at Q  
“How is he?”  
“He lost a lot of blood. They are unsure if there is any damage to his spine with all the swelling. He can’t feel his right arm. But were confused on his leg injury.”  
“What happened?”  
“It was winged by a bullet. And he has bruises from his trip to Austria.” She glares at him. “He is not an agent. You hurt everyone around you.”  
“he didn’t have to come.”  
“didn’t…” she gets angry and in his face. “he’s your, our friend. And don’t tell me he isn’t. A friend would not have lied to his employer if he weren’t. Damn it James. You need to leave.”  
“what? You just chastised me for not being here.”  
“And you wouldn’t have cared or known unless you needed something from him. Let me guess, the car.” Bond bristles at the accusation. “don’t puff up around me. I know you. Get out.”  
“No,” he stands firm.  
“You don’t care.”  
“I do.”  
“Bond, he’s hurt and shouldn’t be from saving the world. He is not a field agent. You have the most years under your belt you should of realized.”  
“He… he’s my friend but I was trying..”  
“I know.” Moneypenny looks at Madeleine at the door. Moving to her purse Moneypenny pulls out her cell phone. “Call me if you want updates. You,” she voices to Madeleine. “You watch him.”  
“I will.” James look between the two women.   
“I’ll check in tomorrow.” He says before departing.  
“Do that.” Moneypenny watches them leave. Sitting down she runs her hand through the Quartermaster’s hair. “Alone at last.” 

//The End//

~February 12, 2016  
~Wrapped it up, yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.   
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.   
> April 27, 2020


End file.
